


shintaroucchi

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, doctor!midorima - Freeform, model!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise tentang midorima-nya. midorima/kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shintaroucchi

**Author's Note:**

> di post juga di tumblr(shyntarou), tanpa ada pengeditan, makasih banyak udah mau baca ;)

“Aku pulang!”

“Shintaroucchi?”

“Ah, Shintaroucchi?” telinga Kise berdengung ketika tangannya mendorong pintu apartemen. Tak ada jawaban.

“Ah belum pulang,” Kise mengeluh, dan duduk menyelonjor di undakan pintu. “Shintaroucchi lagi-lagi belum pulang,”

Kise melepas sepatu, lalu memperhatikan pigura yang sengaja dipasang di koridor. Midorima mengerutkan alis tanpa kacamata dan potret Kise tersenyum kelewat bahagia mengacungkan dua jari. Kise menghela napas dan terhuyung ke dalam.

“Shintaroucchi memang  _tsundere_ … manis, sangat manis, sampai-sampai aku menangis bahagia waktu dia bilang mau menjadi kekasihku…”

Kadang-kadang ia merindukan semuanya. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjadi model dan Midorima mengambil alih profesi Ayahnya. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama, dan jujur, Kise rindu pelukan Midorima yang hangat. Atau omelan Midorima. Intinya ia rindu Midorima.

“Shintaroucchi kemana sih,” Kise memandangi layar ponselnya, “Di telpon takutnya lagi ada yang operasi… kalau sms takutnya malah nggak kebaca… Shintaroucchi!”

Apartemen mereka sederhana, Midorima yang memilih. Terkesan simpel, tapi sekarang Kise mengerti, apartemen mereka yang sudah pada dasarnya luas untuk dua orang, semakin terasa luas meskipun banyak rak-rak buku dan tumpukan folder. Tidak menggunung karena Midorima mengakalinya dengan rak buku di bawah tangga, laci tarik di samping sofa bahkan kayu-kayu pun dibuat sedemikian rupa dan ditaruh di ruang makan.

Kise menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa hitam dan menatap langit-langit. Biasanya, Midorima akan membantunya meluruskan kaki, melepas  _piercing_  di telinganya (Kise sampai sekarang tidak tahu alasannya) dan menyodorinya camilan enak dan sehat—tahu benar Kise, itu beli dari toko milik Kagami dan Kuroko.

Atau, pernah Midorima menjepit rambutnya ke belakang dan mencuci bersih wajahnya dengan handuk basah yang sudah dicelup ke dalam air hangat. Katanya, biar tidak lesu lagi. Kise ingat, ia dan Midorima sering bertengkar kecil, tapi Midorima selalu mengalah pada akhirnya dan Kise meminta maaf dan semua ditutup dengan mereka berdua ketiduran setelah menonton film horror semalaman.

Paginya, bertengkar lagi,  _aku sayang sayang sayang sekali pada Shintaroucchi!_ Dan Midorima pagi hari ternyata sibuk mengoleksi potret-potret Kise dari banyak majalah dan menyimpannya dalam suatu album sendiri. Midorima pura-pura menahan semburat malunya ketahuan oleh Kise.

Ia berguling, memeluk bantal beludru berwarna senada, dan menggembungkan pipi. Bungkus plastik berisi dua kotak  _apple pie_  teronggok di atas meja.

“Hmm… aku masukan saja kali ya…  _apple pie_  favoritnya,”

Kise bangkit malas-malasan, meraih bungkusan  _pie_ , menuju dapur. Menarik gagang lemari es, Kise menyimpan  _pie_  dengan aman di  _freezer_ , lalu Kise bersantai lagi di sofa dengan melepas kancing teratas mantelnya.

 _Aku rindu Shintaroucchi!_  Lalu kalimat itu menjadi pengantar sebelum Kise terlelap karena kelelahan.

.

Kise mengerjapkan mata.

Kise terbangun di kamar tidur mereka. Dibalut selimut. Tanpa kaus kaki yang melekat. Jam tangan dan mantelnya terlepas. Tidurnya terasa nyaman karena kemeja kaku sudah terganti dengan kaus oblong putih ukuran super besar. Di sebelah mantelnya, jas putih tergantung rapi. Sejuknya udara yang menyembur dari pendingin ruangan merayapi kulit wajahnya. Nyaman sekali.

Apalagi harumnya  _apple pie_  yang dipanaskan menguar di udara. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, dan Midorima yang baru pulang kerja melepas kacamatanya. Jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Midorima duduk di pinggir ranjang.

“Baru saja mau kubangunkan,” katanya pelan, meraih lengan Kise dan menciumnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat dan Kise selalu suka dihujani ciuman oleh Midorima. “Kamu mau makan apa malam ini?”

“Emm, geli Shintaroucchi!” ciuman Midorima naik ke dahi, lalu turun ke hidung dan berhenti di pipi karena Kise menggeliat geli, Kise terlalu senang, senang, senang senang merasakan dagu lancip Midorima, “Aku ingin nasi omelet,”

“Shintaroucchi, berheti menciumi pipiku, tanganku juga,” Midorima berhenti dari aktivitasnya, tetap dengan ekspresi datar. Kise tergelak, “Jangan cemberut Shintaroucchi, kamu terlihat jelek tahu!”

“Apa katamu?” Midorima mencium bibir Kise kali ini, “Tapi kamu yang tergila-gila padaku, Ryota. Siapa yang memohon-mohon sampai teriak kesetanan hanya karena aku mendapat banyak ajakan kencan  _‘Jangan kumohon Shintaroucchi! Jangan ikut mereka! Aku cinta cinta cinta Shintaroucchi!’_  lalu kau sekarang bilang aku jelek?”

Kise kalah telak. Kise menunduk dan menendang lengan Midorima, kesal, tak keras sih, tapi Midorima tak membalasnya. Dan justru karena itu, Kise menendang kaki Midorima sekali lagi.

“Hmm, sana ke dapur.” Midorima menghentikan tendangan Kise dengan berdiri, meraih lengan kekasihnya menciumnya sekali lagi dengan lambat,  sesekali Midorima hanya ingin Kise tahu bahwa ia merindukannya, Midorima punya banyak alasan yang ia simpan, “ _Apple pie_ nya sudah kupotong,”

Midorima bangkit dan pergi duluan.

“Shintaroucchi!” Kise mengejar sosok tinggi itu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. “Aku sayang padamu!”

Midorima tersenyum dan Kise tahu meskipun ia tak melihat. Midorima selalu, dan selalu pengertian tanpa banyak bicara.

 

 


End file.
